


Pretty in Pink

by KnightWriter_0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Sweet/Hot, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, androids can change their genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: Everything changed, everything felt so frighteningly new and different yet the same.The same applied to his current situation sitting on the bed his hands rubbing over his crotch still covered in his work clothes. He had a long day and he had been excited yet nervous to try out his new bio-component.He was male yes, but it didn't mean he as any android couldn't switch out their parts for something new or different. He had been curious to see how the female parts would be different to play with or touch for himself.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 90





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Love the idea of Connor in thigh highs cause hes got those legs for days and this was born. I meant for this to be a mini fic but ti turned into this lmao.
> 
> Have fun. If you dont like done read, but still.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Connor wasn't exactly a stranger to new things. He was trying something new just about everyday. Either by himself, with Hank, the DPD, his friends, Jericho, or most of all Markus. Connor welcomed it in kind. Thinking back on it now he felt a little bit of a fool for being so afraid of going deviant. He remembered how everything felt like it fell into place when he woke up almost like for the first again when he broke the red wall. 

Everything changed, everything felt so frighteningly new and different yet the same. 

The same applied to his current situation sitting on the bed his hands rubbing over his crotch still covered in his work clothes. He had a long day and he had been excited yet nervous to try out his new bio-component. 

He was male yes, but it didn't mean he as any android couldn't switch out their parts for something new or different. He had been curious to see how the female parts would be different to play with or touch for himself. 

Connor sighed feeling a deep warmth pool in his stomach as he ran his hand over his cunt, his hips pressing harder against his fingers at the touch. He felt hot, too hot. He shakily took off his clothes one by one putting them in a neat stack by the foot of the bed. 

Once naked he scooted up closer to the headboard, the various pillows beneath him wonderfully cradling his body. It was interesting feeling the wet heat across his fingers. Connor shook as he rubbed the nub almost hidden between the folds of his cunt. His other hand joined the other only going further down. Connor felt his stomach clench as he prodded his opening testing the waters so to speak with his middle finger. 

He gasped feeling the tight heat surround his finger and his other hand rubbing his clit slowly. Androids dont feel pain, but Connor took his time to work himself up to another finger. The stretch glitching his mind and spreading the heat all over his body. His back arched into the pillows, he let out a loud shakey moan into the room. 

He pumped his fingers in and out of himself making a mess of the diluted thirium all over his fingers and thighs. His pleasure only increasing as he imaged Markus with him whispering all the filthy things he knew Makrus would say to him in his ear, singing his praises to Connor too. Worshipping every inch of him. Connor moaned as he let his imagination run wild. His hips humping the air into his hands. 

His toes curling as soon as his orgasm hit him. His stomach fluttering and his fingers drenched in cum. Markus' name on his lips. 

Connor's body shook blindsided practically laying boneless onto the pillows beneath him. His fans and lungs, working almost on overdrive and his mind on cloud nine. Connor wasn't sure how long he was stuck up there, but he knew it was for a while noticing the sunlight going down around his apartment. He hissed as he pulled his hands away, slightly surprised how sensitive he still was. 

He got up cleaning his fingers with tissues on the nightstand and grabbing new ones to handle the doorknob on the way to the bathroom to wash off. Androids didn't need showers, but after deviancy things of course were different. It felt nice to in a way feel clean after work or after a good round of fun. 

Connor relaxed in the shower simply letting the warm water fall onto him. He felt a piece, but a small plan formed in his mind as he stood there. He smiled softly once he had it completed in his mind. 

◇◇◇◇◇◇

Connor kissed Markus happily letting him enter his apartment.

They had been together a good year after the revolution. The days after that monumental day was a slow burn to them coming together. They faced the world and it challenges together also learning about each other in the process as the only RK series androids. They were special in every way and learning of those specialties together was eye opening. 

Connor shared his first date with Markus walking all over Detroit's busy streets walking from one end of the city to the other discovering all types of nooks and crannies all throughout. Connor had his first kiss with Markus on a rainy day on the roof of a random building in Detroit enjoying the city lights surrounding them like some cheesy romance movie. They first made love on a late night talking through the night, their kissing innocent before one thing lead to the next. 

Their first 'I love you's' happened after an almost successful assassination attempt on Markus. It jarred just about everyone in and outside of Jericho. Connor was the one to say it though. The words surprising even him as soon as they came out of his mouth. Hearing Markus say it back, was like a weight lifting off Connor's chest. They cried and slept holding onto one another desperately that night. 

Connor of course had many, many experiences outside of Markus too of course. From becoming best friends with North and their regular trouble making, to long and learning talks with Josh and all his knowledge that probably surpassed even his. Simon too taught Connor on how to handle children when it came to his line of work at the DPD. Sadly those little ones getting caught in the unfortunate cross hairs of life they shouldn't have at all for any reason as children. Hank too of course teaching Connor great...well...not always great wisdoms of being human or least living life. While Hank's advice wasn't always a hundred percent they were almost always good guidelines to follow. Connor knew how to read between the lines. 

Going back to Connor welcoming Markus into his apartment, Connor's stomach fluttered excited to show his new component off. They hadn't seen each other all week being busy with their respective jobs, it didn't deter either one of them and their love of one another. It only strengthened it as they came together again each time. 

"Hey babe." Markus spoke with a cheery smile on his face. "You look good. How've you been?"

Connor smiled back as he told Markus of his day, of course leaving the bigger details of cases at work where they belonged, but telling the general gist of it. Markus just as easily told of his day back to Connor. Helping their people organising events with Simon and North. Josh meanwhile met with their network of androids outside of Detroit getting intel for their cause. 

Connor hummed happily enjoying the news, he sat on the couch with Markus enjoying their thirium drinks laced with a bit of synthetic alcohol. A special mixed that simulated alcohol in almost every way. Connor was already feeling the effects his cheeks flushed and his mind a little mushed together. His prompts conflicting for a moment before he blinked a couple times, stabilizing himself. 

Markus looked at him worried for a moment, his hand curling around Connor's own. 

"You alright?" He asked. 

Connor nodded breathlessly, his clothes making him warm, his stomach pooling with warmth again at Markus' touch. Asides from work of course Connor took his time to explore his new component. From taking his time to build himself up to his climax to what made him cum in mere moments. 

Connor could feel Markus' eyes on him still worried. The new bio-component not just new to him, but it definitely was going to be with Markus. He didn't know a thing...yet. 

"I'm okay, Markus." Connor reassured leaning into Markus' space kissing the corner of his lips. He looked into Markus' mismatched eyes, adoring them to pieces. Connor spoke again, his voice soft and a bit hesitant. "I have a surprise." 

Markus' brow furrowed, curious as to what Connor's surprise was. Connor pulled Markus up from the couch and to his room. He couldn't see Markus' face, but he could already tell the deviant leader was more than interested towards what Connor had planned. 

He turned to Markus guiding him onto the bed Markus looked up to him expectantly. Connor was tempted to just get onto his lap and take Markus right then and there, but he held back knowing the surprise needed to be special. 

Connor's hand moved across Markus' broad shoulders, the RK200 hummed content at Connor's touch. He knew when not to rush things, he let Connor take his time. Connor's hands moved from Markus' shoulders to his neck and back of his head. He pressed in close, pressing a sweet kiss onto Markus' lips. He savored it before pulling away with a cheeky signature wink. 

Markus chuckled. 

"Wait here...and don't...move." Connor stressed his last two words clearly. 

Markus gulped nodding slightly and his breath coming out shakey excited for whatever Connor had in store for him. 

Connor moved to the dresser by the ensuite bathroom discreetly pulling out a pair of socks. He held them close to his chest going into the bathroom to change. It didn't take long removing his clothes. He was left slipping on some thigh high striped pink and white socks, wearing that and only those socks on him. His cunt throbbing in excitement as he admired himself in the mirror, he felt ready for Markus to see him.

He opened the door slightly ajar calling out to Markus. "Close your eyes."

Markus' chuckled softly feeling his cock half harden at Connor's words, he let closed them. Biting his lip, his fingers curling into the sheets, and closing his eyes. 

"They're close. Promise." He answered. 

Connor believed him as he looked through the crack of the door watching Markus he could feel his cunt leaking already. He walked out and back into his room, the socks helping deafening the sound of his footsteps towards Markus. The deviant leader almost opened his eyes at the touch, luckily only getting a glance at Connor's creamy soft skin. 

"Sorry." He apologized. 

Connor shook his head and laid his hand into Markus' jaw, tilting his head up to him.

"Open them." He ordered. 

Markus did, his eyes widening at the sight before him of Connor's beautifully naked body. Well at least till he got to the bottom half, the lack of cock easily noticeable now replaced with a wet cunt between Connor legs. Markus' mouth went dry. Of course also noticing the socks Connor wore amplifying to arousal Markus felt within him. His cock rock hard now straining in his pants. A clear tent where it was had Connor's mouth watering from his angle. He would save it for later though as Markus' hands came up to his legs. He grabbed them, tisking at Markus. 

"I didn't say you could touch." He warned. 

Markus let out a shakey breath resisting the great urge to touch Connor badly. Connor played with Markus, his hands running up and down the RK200's chest. He gently kissed Markus' face first all over his freckles and down to his jaw and neck. He heard Markus sigh and groan as he worked his way down.

"When did you think of this?" Markus wondered.

Connor smiled, pulling away for a moment as his hands came back up caressing Markus' face.

He smiled sheepishly, "About a week ago. I wanted to try something new. It feels so good Markus. It does right now. I'm so wet, just for you." 

Connor bore his hips down pressing his cunt up against Markus'cock to prove his point. Connor moaned, he of course knew how big Markus was. A small part of him worried if it was going to fit or not. He wanted it to, needed it to. 

He pulled at Markus' shirt, he purred as Markus took it off. Connor pushed him further onto the bed, he loved having Markus underneath him and looking up at him like he was his world. Connor's tongue happily played with Markus' nipples teasing then with his tongue and fingers. He sucked and pinched them knowing how much Markus could handle. His cunt soaked from hearing Markus' moans as he touched him. He smirked slightly as Markus swore under his breath at Connor's teasing. 

Connor moved on slowly making his way down Markus' toned stomach, his hands playing with the hem of his pants then the clearly bulging cock stuck in them. His cunt pulsed with want simply touching it. He chuckled at Markus'hips arching off the bed as he rubbed at it through Markus' pants. 

"Fuck….Con. Babe. I need you. Watch you bounce on my cock and take it all in that little cunt of your. Con please." 

Markus was desperate as he still played, teased with Markus' cock. His words going straight to Connor's cunt. The synthetic muscles below his stomach twitching. His thighs soaking the edges of the thigh high socks. Connor practically pulled Markus' pants off. His hands instantly on Markus' cock. He heard a moan from his lover's lips as he pumped it. He didn't need to, but Connor always deeply enjoyed the feel on Markus'cock in his hands. 

He moved on top of Markus lining his cock up with his cunt. Markus groaned feeling the tip of his cock being teased by Connor's soaked folds. Connor too, he let out a loud moan as he sank down onto Markus. Slowly, but surely taking all of Markus' huge cock within him. Connor felt his walls clench around Markus like it was forming itself around it. He felt so delightfully full to the brim. 

"Touch me." Connor said breathlessly. 

And oh how Markus did. His hands instantly on Connor's hips and thighs playing with the pretty pink and white thigh highs.

"Such a good boi. Taking it all, I can feel it, you're so close already Connor." Markus teased.

Connor bit his lip at Markus' words. He moved then his mouth dropping into a 'O'as he pulled out leaving the tip and dropping back down. Markus' hips bounced off the bed driving him impossibly deeper into Connor. Connor swore loudly, his interface glitching as his hips stuttering in movement. 

He did it again and again as did Markus with his movements. His hands holding onto Connor's hips and thighs tight leaving marks. Connor swore he was seeing blank spots the more he fucked himself onto Markus' cock. Nothing, but the sounds of their thrusting and moans filling the room. Connor fell forward onto Markus' chest, holding and grinding onto his cock. He felt Markus' hands move to his ass holding and spreading them as he fucked harder into Connor. Connor felt his moan get lost somewhere in his throat leaving him with nothing with a silent broken scream of pleasure. 

Markus' growled and small words of praise were making him fall apart. Connor could feel tears in his eyes. He was on the edge, but he needed something more. He reached between them quickly finding the nub between his folds, his cunt clenching hard around Markus' cock the moment he touched it. Markus almost stilled within him, but kept going as he felt himself too close.

It didn't take long as Connor's hips moved messily along with Markus' own the both of them reaching their peaks. Connor quickly grabbed Markus hand off of his ass, their synthetic skin falling aways glowing white and baby blue a prompt for interface, they both accepted it. 

Everything felt like it tore apart and split back together again. Neither of them knew where one's pleasure began and the other ended. It was just them in the moment as they came together. Connor's cunt taking everything Markus had to give him, filling him up even further and deep into him. 

Their bodies shook together in their climax, their minds and bodies slightly out of sync as they moved to their sides. Everything pulsing it took awhile for everything to fall back into place. They still held onto each other wrapped in each other's arms. 

Connor knew Markus didn't want to, but he pulled out of Connor's cunt with a thick messy pop. Markus hissed slightly from how sensitive it felt while Connor groaned feeling a thick trickle of cum slip out of him. He moved his hand down, slipping it back into his cunt. Hissing at his sensitive folds. 

He looked at his wet fingers sucking them off his tongue quickly making work of the substance on his fingers. Be knew Markus was giving him a look as he did. Connor looked up seeing the face he knew would be on his lover's face, he laughed. Markus scoffed and laughed too.

"Damn you and these pretty pink socks." He muttered. 

Connor smirked. "You like it?"

"'Like it?' Seriously Con? I loved it. I do." They laughed together, Connor felt joy spread through him. Markus continued. "Shit as if you couldn't be any more sexier. You keep on finding ways to blow me away."

Connor kissed Markus' lips. If he wasn't so tired he would absolutely try for another round, but even he had his limits. Markus seemed to stretch all of them that he built in the week he had to prepare. 

"I guess that's just my speciality." Connor smirked.

Markus rolled his eyes, his hands tracing the column of Connor's spine. They both went into low power mode, safe in each other's arms.


End file.
